


Deep In The Heart Of Me inspired arts

by Kamaete



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fan Art, Gen, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read finely-honed's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5111324/chapters/12285218">deep in the heart of me</a>, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deep in the Heart of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111324) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the images aren't showing up, here is the tumblr mirror link: [steve sketches tony's face](http://thegoldenavenger.tumblr.com/post/133451087546)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im being tested and i cant resist

 


	3. im dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the images aren't showing up, here is the tumblr mirror link: [scared together | manhandling | tony crying](http://thegoldenavenger.tumblr.com/post/139411818855)


	4. Memorial Day

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the images aren't showing up here are the tumblr mirrors: [#SonOfStark](http://thegoldenavenger.tumblr.com/post/143086198485/for-deep-in-the-heart-of-mefull-images-here)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dezi keeps knocking me out of the park with these chapters, they're so good. Doing these pictures for the story I'm always half way through and like "Man there are five billion scenes I want to draw" and "oh yeah this is a tattoo au what were steve's tattoos again" and "oh god did dezi write what they were wearing........." 
> 
> someday i'll go back and reread the story while taking notes so i can revamp the art. ;v;
> 
> if the images aren't loading here is the tumblr mirror: [steve and pete | cuddles | dog tags](http://thegoldenavenger.tumblr.com/post/143386322990/my-new-years-resolution-shouldve-been-to)


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the image isn't loading here is a tumblr mirror: [F I N A L T A T T O O](http://thegoldenavenger.tumblr.com/post/143747946205)

**Author's Note:**

> kjalsd sorry if you got upd8 notifs for this thing, the images went wonky


End file.
